


Pomegranate Cookies

by mootdiggs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carzekiel, F/M, Gen, Shiva - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootdiggs/pseuds/mootdiggs
Summary: In which Daryl has to tease Carol about her crush on King Ezekiel.





	Pomegranate Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> oh, this is bad.

"Who are the cookies for?" 

There's a smirk on Daryl's face, one that Carol recognizes right away, one that she didn't dare entertain for the sake of her own sanity. "No one." She simply responds. She hopes that the conversation would end there, but she knows better, she knows Daryl. 

"Who is no one?" There's an even bigger smirk on his face, a grin. He doesn't even try to hide it with the cigarette he has pressed against his chapped lips. 

"Daryl.." She trails off. It's one word, one name, it's a warning. A warning to stop because he's getting too close, too personal. 

He moves the cigarette away from his mouth, taking the opportunity to let out some smoke. "They're for Ezekiel, aren't they. The king?"

"No one, Daryl." 

"King Ezekiel, you like him?" 

Carol doesn't say a word because it's a topic she doesn't want to discuss. Discuss any further, anyway. Except again, this is Daryl, she knows him. 

"I like him." Just three words, but they were important words. Words that, when Carol thought about it, Daryl rarely said. 

"You do?" Her eyebrow raises as she turns all her attention to the long haired man sitting at her dining table. This of course gives her away, although at this point, it doesn't quite matter. 

He nodded, placing the burning end of the small stick against the table. Usually Carol would scold him for something like this, but her mind was obviously somewhere else. "Yeah, he's good for you. I like seeing you two together. Plus, he's got a tiger." 

"A tiger, that's why you like him?"

"Isn't that why you like him?" 

Carol rolls her eyes at the biker before glancing back at the plate of cookies in the middle of the table. They were pomegranate cookies. They were Ezekiel's favorite. "There's a lot of reasons why I like him."


End file.
